CAT DEMONS
by Cat-Lover-101
Summary: kagome and sango are cat demons and get amnesia after a well sucks them into the naruto world with their pets where Naruto and Kiba finds them, horribe summary, rated t for language and mild violence first story please be nice but you don't have to
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I only own Kaji, Raidon, and Aisu not the inuyasha caracters or naruto caracters though i wish i did though _

_**CHAPTER 1**_

A beautiful female cat demon that look about 16, has long black hair down to her knees that is up in a ponytail her eyes are a beautiful light blue eyes, she is wearing a purple fading into blue kimono and no shoes. With her are three demons a fire-cat, storm-owl, and ice-dog.

The cat demon with two tails is all black except for a cream diamond, paws, and rings on tail tips has red eyes, small but can change into a saber tooth flying cat that can hold 4 people, female. The owl demon that is the size of a barn owl with a heart shaped face has a brown back, top of wing, and around the head, a white under wing, stomach, legs, face, and tail feathers, white spots are on the brown and brown spots on the white, black eyes changes into a huge owl that can hold 4 people, male. The dog demon is the size of a chihuahua is all brown except a white underbelly and white strip on the nose, floppy ears, transforms into the same size as the other two, can also fly, male.

They where walking through the forest, the bird on the girls shoulder, the dog in her arms, and the cat on her head, back to their hut. They were almost there when another beautiful cat demon with dark brown hair down to her thighs and light brown eyes, with a kimono that is green that fades into yellow and no shoes walks up to her and says " Hi, Kagome, back so soon are ya?"

"Ya, there are humans everywhere, Sango!" said Kagome.

" Ya, well that's to be expected it's summer so lots of humans will be out and about." stated Sango as they walked back to the hut. When they got to the hut the cat, owl, and dog took off for the house.

"Kaji, Raidon, Aisu why do you always have to run off all the time geez!" said an irritated Kagome as Kaji (the cat), Raidon (the owl), and Aisu (the dog) all stop and turn around and ran back to Kagome and settled back in their original spots. Then a small cat demon the same size as Kaji came running out of the hut. It looks just like Kaji but the opposite color (cream in the black and black in the cream) red eyes, also changes into a big saber tooth flying cat that can hold up to 4 people.

"Kirara!" exclaimed Sango " I thought I told you to stay inside while I went and got Kagome."

"Are we just going to sit here or are we going to go inside, Its getting dark out." asked Kagome as she walked into the hut to make dinner.

"Kirara, can you and Kaji find something for us to eat?" asked Sango as she too when in to make dinner. Kirara and Kaji mewed and ran off to find a rabbit or some fish.

_**INSIDE THE HUT**_

"Don't you think it's about time you found a mate?" asked Sango.

"Sango! If I have to find a mate so do you!" argued Kagome.

"What! No! Why do I have to!" Yelled Sango.

"Well if I have to so do you because you're the same age as me! That's why!" replied Kagome.

" Fine! We both wont have mates!" stated Sango.

They where both silent for a moment. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness, Sango! That was so funny!" laughed Kagome.

Just then the fire-cats walked into the hut both carrying 3 fish.

"Yay 1 fish for each person!" said Kagome.

"Geez, excited much." asked Sango.

"I'm really hungry" stated Kagome.

Then Kagome set to work cooking the 6 fish for everyone. When she was done they ate the fish then went to sleep.

_**IN THE MORNING**_

"Good Morning Sango." said a sleepy Kagome.

"Good Morning Kagome." said a wide awake Sango.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk this morning before you go and do whatever it is you do?" asked Kagome.

"Sure just let me get the animals up so they can come with" said Sango as she got up and made her way over to the corner of the small hut that they where in. "Come on get up Kirara, Kaji, Aisu, and Raidon we are goin' for a walk" said Sango.

Kagome got up when they where all awake and walked outside. They walked for a while till saw a well and walked up to it.

"An old well? I don't remember this being here." said a confused Kagome

"Nether do I. When did it get here it looks so old." said Sango as she walked up to it.

"I know right it looks like 100 years old and it wasn't here yesterday." said Kagome as she walked up to it and looked into the well with Kaji on her head, Raidon on her shoulder, and Aisu in her arms again.

"Ya" said Sango as she too looked into the well with Kirara on her shoulder.

All of a sudden a bright light shone frome the well and they where all sucked in.

When the light was gone the 6 demons and the old well where gone as if never there.

please rate & review and i need help with parings so help with that, too

thats all for the first chapter very short i know but its my first story so please be nice and don't hate me

here are the possible parrings

Kagome/Sasuke=

Kagome/Kiba=

Kagome/Gaara=

Kagome/Neji=

Sango/Kakashi=

Sango/Neji=

Sango/Shikamaru=

Sango/Naruto=

thanks for reading trying to get next chapter up soon. ;) laters.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

Disclamer: i own only Kaji, Aisu, and Raidon nothing else

**NEAR KONOHA**

Normal POV

4 people where walking through the forest. There was a guy with black spiked back hair and black eyes, a guy with yellow spiky hair and bright blue, a guy with brown hair in a ponytail that looks like a pineapple and brown eyes, and a guy with brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes. They walked till the were in a clearing. What stopped them is a bright blue light coming and going quickly. When the light was fully gone they all looked at the clearing to see two girls and four animals asleep in it.

"What the hell!" yelled the yellow head.

"Shh! Naruto! Do you want to wake them up!" whispered the pineapple head to the yellow head known as Naruto.

"Why are you whispering Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Because obviously he doesn't want to wake them up, but too late now." said the black hair.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" asked the one with spiky brown hair.

"Kiba, if you looked at them, then you would see they are waking up." said Shikamaru. Then they all looked at them to see one stirring.

Kagome POV

When I wake up I search my mind for what happened but the only thing that I remember is my sister Sango, Sango's cat Kirara, my cat Kaji, my owl Raidon, and my dog Aisu and a bright blue light. When I open my eyes I blink a few times to clear my eyes. Then I sit up and see 4 guys at the edge of the clearing but that isn't what had me panicked. Sango, my sister, was unconscious a few feet away from me. I struggle to my feet and then run to her and collapse next to her.

"Sango? Sango. Sango wake up!" I say panicking while shaking her. My commotion woke up Kirara, Kaji, Raidon, and Aisu. They then ran to me and my sister. After a few more seconds she started to stir. Then her eyes opened.

"Kagome? Where are we? What happened?" asked Sango.

"I don't know but we have company." I whispered tilting my head in their direction slightly. I see Sango look that way. Then back at me.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"No idea." I answer, " do you think you can walk or more importantly run?" I whispered. She nodded her head yes. ' ok that means we have a good chance at escape' I think. I lean over and pick up Kaji and put her on my left shoulder, then Raidon on my right, and hold Aisu in my arms. Then look back at Sango to see her put Kirara on her shoulder, then signal that she wanted to hold Kaji so I give her to her. Then we both stand up.

Just before we run off I hear a "Wait!" but ignore it and take off after my sister. We run for a few hours before I realize something. They where fallowing us and where getting close. But then I hear a loud crack.

"Sango !" I yell just before the branch I was on brakes and I go plummeting to the ground. After I land on the ground, luckily on my feet, Sango jumps down next with Kirara and Kaji. I look around and see Raidon in the air with a transformed Aisu next to him. After landing Aisu was engulfed in ice ,then when it broke Aisu was there in puppy form.

"Are you ok?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Ya." I answer. Then I remember something.

"Sango, we have to go _now. _they are gaining on us!" I say urgently.

"Too late." she says looking behind me. I freeze up. Slowly I turn around to see the four guys from before in front of us. Now I try to get a good look at them. There was one with black spiked back hair and onyx eyes, one with bright yellow hair and bright blue eyes, one with dark brown spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes, and one with brown hair in a ponytail that looks like a pineapple and brown eyes. 'All together they looked good enough to be my own personal harem … well, Sango can have Pineapple Head and Blondie over there.' I think mentally giggling. Then mentally telling myself to shut up and get away of question them. I choose the latter.

"Why are you fallowing us?" I demanded glaring at them.

"What are you doing so close to our village?" the ebony head counter glaring back at me.

"We don't know." replied Sango glaring at them all.

Normal POV

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Naruto with a incredulous look.

"Just what she said! We don't know what we were doing, how we got there or why." Kagome said with an irritated look on her face. Now all the guys looked surprised.

"Then you have to see the Hokage!" said Kiba.

"Who?" Sango asked with a 'you all should get your heads checked' look.

"The Hokage. You know the leader of our village." said Shikamaru.

"No we don't know." Kagome said.

"Well you still have to see her." said Naruto. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then back at them.

"Lead the way." said Kagome. Then they turned around and led them to a large wall with some guards. On the way they learned each others names. After talking for a while one of the guards disappeared, and the other one let them into the village.

sorry i took so long! i was very busy until resently and i quickly typed it up so it might not be very good but here is the score so far.

Kagome/ Sauske= 3

Kagome/ Kiba= 1

Kagome/ Gaara= 0

Kagome/ Neji= 0

Sango/ Kakashi= 2

Sango/Neji= 0

Sango/Shikamaru= 0

Sango/ Naruto= 0


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome's POV

Once the guard led us into the village he left Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to lead us to this Hokage. They led us to a large tower. Then up the tower to a large office door. There Naruto started to bang on the door and yell.

"Grandma Tsunade, open up!" he shouted banging on the door some more.

"Maybe she is busy?" I ask him.

"… Nope probably just ignoring me, like she always does." he said with a confident look.

"Has she ever been busy any of the times you visit her?" I ask.

"Ya …" he said trailing off.

"How many times?" I ask.

"I stopped counting after 43" he replied.

"So maybe she is busy right now." I say.

"Doubt it." he said banging on the door again. That is until it opened. I looked at the guy who opened the door. Messy red hair, sea green eyes, and a strange symbol on his forehead. Quite handsome… random thought… moving on! With him is another guy and a girl. The guy is wearing a weird outfit with makeup covering his face, and brown eyes. The girl has blond hair in four ponytails and light brown eyes.

"Hey, Gaara!" said Naruto. He just nodded to him. Then walked away. After him and his companions left we walked into the office. Behind the desk was a chesty woman who looked about 25 she has blond hair in a ponytail and a diamond on her forehead. 'why was Naruto calling her Grandma?' I wonder.

"Hey, grandma Tsunade!" said guy exclaimed.

"Naruto! I was in the middle of a very important meeting with the Kazekage! Speaking of witch him and his siblings will be staying here for a while." she said.

"Ya cool. Anyway Grandma we have some people I want you to meet." he said pointing to me and my sister, our cats chasing each other around us with Aisu and Raidon looking on.

"I see that. I've never seen them before. Where did you find?" she asked him. 'find us! She makes it sound like we're lost puppies!' I think clenching my hands. It didn't go unnoticed by Sango. She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze then let go after I relaxed.

"They were unconscious in the woods they can't remember anything." he said. This must have got her attention because she sat up straighter and looked at us again, this time more intense.

"I have a question." I stated. She nodded for me to continue.

"What are you people? You all seem stronger than the people in the village except a few witch I am guessing are the same as you." I state.

"Naruto? You didn't tell them? I thought out of everyone, you , would be the first to tell them." she asked. Then she looked us again. She looked me strait in the eye and stated something that had me stumped.

"We are ninjas." she said. I waited for a little bit for her to explain.

"And that is…" I prompted. She looked surprised.

"they are a group of elite men and women. The best of the best. Masters of stealth and silent killing but also hand to hand combat." she stated proudly, " except Naruto who cant keep his mouth shut." that got a little giggle from me and Sango.

"Well then, I was wondering if we could live here. It's not like I remember my way back to my house." I say. 

"Of course! And during your stay we cat see if we can get your memory back!" she said. 

"Thank you." I say. Then there was a POOF and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Kakashi will show you to you're apartment." she said gesturing to the man that appeared after the smoke disappeared. He had silver hair that slanted to the side. He had a head band like everyone else but it covered one of his eyes and a mask covered the bottom of his face and has a dark grey eye. He was reading a book. He started to walk to the door.

"Come on." he said in a bored tone as the others left through the window. I walked up to the window with Sango. We picked up Kirara, Kaji, Aisu, and Raidon and jumped through the window, leaving him behind looking surprised. 

After a little while he fallowed us and led us to a apartment building. Then got our room keys ( there is only two, one for each), And led us to our apartment. 

It was quite large in my opinion and also quite nice. It had three bedrooms. Two had a double bed and the third had a single. One of the big rooms 'my room' has light purple carpeting and light blue walls and ceiling and the bed has a dark purple blanket and pillow with a navy blue sheet. The second big room 'Sango's room' has dark green carpet and dark blue walls and ceiling and the bed has very dark almost black blue blanket and pillow and a grey sheet. The living room has a dark red couch and lounge chairs, a coffee table in front of them. The carpet was a light red and the walls and ceiling was a dark deep red. And it had a large kitchen (too lazy to describe it). After showing us the apartment Kakashi left.

"He was kinda cute don't you think?" I said with a wink. That made Sango blush.

"I'm going to sleep." she said and walked off slamming her door. I started laughing. Then I walked to my room closed the door and went to sleep.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Here is the score.

Kagome/ Sasuke= 4

Kagome/ Kiba= 2

Kagome/ Gaara= 1

Kagome/ Neji= 0

Sango/ Kakashi= 4

Sango/ Neji= 1

Sango/ Shikamaru= 0

Sango/ Naruto= 1


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry but I will not be continuing this story for a while I have to many stories to type as of right know. So again, sorry, if you read reviewed on the story I will send you a personal message when I will be starting this story again.


End file.
